


Take Away My Burden

by ssansevieria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Catra being a soft dom, Cunnilingus, Dom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, POV Adora (She-Ra), Sensory Deprivation, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, this is the first fic i've written in like 6 years so be nice lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssansevieria/pseuds/ssansevieria
Summary: Adora decides that she needs a safe place where she can be completely vulnerable and surrender her power, and Catra happily obliges.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Take Away My Burden

Everything had been meticulously planned.

Every action, every movement- thought of beforehand, as a necessity. I knew exactly what was in store for me, and we both agreed to it. We also agreed that what was spoken would be an important part of this, and this I left up to Catra.

A week ago, I went to Catra with a request. She had jokes about how it "wouldn't be the first time she tied me up", but I wanted to be very clear about how serious this was for me. I remember her expression softening while I explained exactly what I needed, and she happily obliged. Then, we planned the scenario intently.

The truth is, my power weighs on me. This responsibility is inescapable. I know that people I love rely on me, and they rely on the power that was thrust upon me by becoming She-Ra. I know that the next time trouble shows itself, I'll be the one that my loved ones will look to. The war is over, but it just feels like something is always lurking around the corner. I live with these feelings every day. They've just become a part of me.  
In this time where things are peaceful, I need a space to be vulnerable.

So, this was to be an exchange of power. I will relinquish all of mine to her.

In return, she received my complete trust, and will have complete control over me, mind and body.

Tonight was the night we had planned for.

Feeling completely vulnerable and powerless under the hand of the person I trust the most, Catra. I've been desperately waiting for it. As a formality, I have one word that I can say that will make it all stop, but i really have no intention of using it.  
I approach the doors to our bedroom. As I enter, I take in the atmosphere. It's dark, except for a few candles lit in the far corner of the room. I lock the doors behind myself.

I make my way to the middle of the bedroom. As I stand there, I notice my hands are trembling just slightly. I know what comes next, and anticipation mixes with need in the pit of my stomach.

I feel Catra's hand fall softly on my shoulder.

"Hey, Adora."

I say nothing. I won't be saying much throughout this exchange, as planned.

She laughs quietly. "Aw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Swiftly, she moves in front of me to meet my eyes. Close to me, she teases me with her lips close to mine. Her breath is steady, confident. My heart is beating so desperately that I wonder if she can hear it.  
Her hands snake around me from behind to untie my robe. She discards it off to the side. She rests her cheek on my now naked shoulder tenderly and I can feel her breath, hot on my neck and in my ear. We've barely started and this need- is already stifling. I anticipate her next words. I know they're coming, and what they'll mean. I need them.

The tension is palpable here. I know she can feel it. Close to my ear, her voice finally breaks the silence.

"Do you surrender?"

That's my cue to utter my one and only line in this play-

"Yes." I say, loud and indisputably clear. It sounded much needier than I expected it to.

"well then, to your knees."

I do as she says. Her fingertips touch my cheek so slightly, and they feel like fire on my skin. I can tell she is spacing out her touches, and I know why. She's trying to make me needy for them, pushing me to the limit. It's working. I need her to touch me, more.  
She leaves me there to fetch something from the other side of the room. Everything feels so achingly slow, while I'm driven to the absolute edge of want already. All I can do is wait for her, and trust her that she will give me what I need when it is time.

"Arms behind you."

I obey. I feel the cuffs slide over my wrists and tighten, binding them there. She pulls the elastic out of my hair, causing my hair to spill over my shoulders. The next thing I see is darkness, as she blindfolds me. Now that I can't tell where she is, her light touches are even more maddening. I can't tell where they are coming from, and they feel so much more pronounced now that I've lost one of my senses. I stifle a needy sound. She immediately retracts her touch.

"Get up."

I steady myself to stand up, carefully. My knees are already weak.

"Adora,"

she lifts my chin up with her finger, forcefully.

"Let go. Now."

I feel my whole body flush. Suddenly, I'm not concerned with worrying about sounds I make. All that matters is I need her to touch me. I let go of a very shaky breath that I had been holding back.

Without missing a beat, Catra's mouth is on my neck. She nips lightly at that spot, swirling her tongue around it before moving lower, little by little. The lower she goes, the more undone I feel myself becoming. She stops at my hip bone and retreats, and the loss of sensation breaks me. I buckle, and fall back down to my knees. My breathing is shaky. Needy. I can't help it.

Peeling my focus away from the feeling of my bare knees on the cold floor, I feel one of her nails so lightly tracing up the outline of my spine, mercilessly. She's relentless. This need is intense. It's deafening. It pools hot, between my legs, and aches.

I hear her laugh lightly. "I thought it would take longer than this to break you," she moves my feet together, slides cuffs over my ankles, and tightens them as she did with my wrists.

"You're mine now."

and just that fast, She hoists me up and slings me over her shoulder. She's never picked me up like this before, and it reminds me that I really don't give her enough credit for how incredibly strong she really is. She lays me on the bed, and coaxes me up on my knees, my head resting against the mattress. With feather-light touches on the back of my thighs, she lets me know she's behind me now. Usually in this position I can rest my weight on my arms as an anchor, but with my hands bound behind my back, my balance is off. I'm sure she did this on purpose. I won't be able to move this way, and that's exactly how she wants me.

"All mine now. So I'll tell you one last time," She slowly drags a finger over the place I need her the most.

"Let go."

At that moment I realize that I'm incredibly tense. I've been focused on anticipating her next move. She's right, I need to let go. I relax my muscles along with a breath I'd been holding, and with it a soft moan falls from my lips.

Almost immediately after, she plunges her fingers into me. The burning, needy ache for her inside me morphes into a building ache for release. She knows my body well enough by now, and she crooks her fingers and finds that place inside that makes me come undone every time. She wastes no time, hitting it over and over. As I unravel around her, I can hear the desperate sounds I'm making. They sound so foreign to me, even though I know they're coming from my own mouth.

She alternates between fast and slow motions, each one beautifully deliberate and pensive. My thoughts are a mess, feelings and want have taken over and the only thing on my mind is the unrelenting desire for relief from this need, this ache. My breathing is even more rapid now. My knees are weak below me, threatening to give out again at any moment.

Right then, Catra slows her pace before removing her fingers. Whatever had been building so intensely at the core of me loses momentum, and I can feel myself teetering on the edge. I must've let out a frustrated noise, which prompted her to tug at my restraints.

"Well it wouldn't be any fun if it were over that quickly," she loosens the cuffs that bind my wrists. She slides them off quickly.

"On your back."

I obey. She then slides the cuffs back on my wrists, so that this time they are bound in front of me. She takes the chain that connects the cuffs and attaches it to a hook mounted to the wall just above the headboard, so that my wrists are bound above me, just slightly over my head.

I feel the lightest drag of her nail down my front. She's slow, painstakingly so as she draws a straight line down the middle of me, stopping just shy of where I want her- need her- to touch me.

Catra hovers for a moment. Even though I still can't see her, I can feel her gaze on me. She's waiting for something. I make a noise out of desperation. I can't see, and I can't hear her, so I become acutely aware of my position. I'm tense again. As soon as I realize this, I relax. The restraints hold the full weight of my arms up, so that I don't have to. She rewards me instantly. Her fingers dip inside me yet again, at a different angle this time. This angle is better. She wastes no time getting back into the rhythm she had before. I hear her shift on the bed, and then I feel her mouth on me. Her skilled tongue swirls small circles at my core, slow and deliberate, in conjunction with the movements of her hand. The sounds I'm making now sound higher-pitched now, wanton and desperate. She responds by quickening her pace.

With that, I'm jolted right back to the precipice that I had been at before. It's more intense this time. At this moment, there is absolutely nothing that i can do except feel this feeling that Catra is giving me. In this state where I am completely vulnerable, I can come unraveled underneath her touch, and have no other worries. The white-hot feeling washes over me in waves, physical climax entangled with this moment of absolute awe that I could trust someone to see me this way. Unhindered. My body twinges with aftershocks while I collect my clarity and come back to reality, slowly.

Catra then unfastens the restraints on my ankles and slides them off. She does the same with my wrists. She then slowly removes my blindfold. I see her face, smiling at me, features dimly lit by the candles in the corner. I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks, as I smile at her. She wipes them away quickly, and lays down with me. She pulls the blanket up over us. I didn't feel like I needed to cry until I saw her face. This, what she gave me here- was a gift. 

"It's okay, I'm here," She strokes my hair gently. "You were so incredible, do you know that?" she reassures me. She continues to speak soft, sweet things to me, until I sit up a little, and catch her eyes. I want to tell her so many things- how great I think she is for indulging me in this, and how safe she made me feel. I want to tell her how loved I feel in this moment.

However, for now, I settle with...

"Catra, thank you," I pull her in close, and she hugs me tight.

"I love you."

-


End file.
